Guest Star and secrets
by musiclovehopefaith
Summary: Chad Sonny Tawni and Skylar are keeping a secret from everyone else but will it stay that way when a certain enimi guest stars or will lives change. K for now M later on


A Channy story Guest Star and Secrets summary- everyone knows that Chad and Sonny are in love but what they don't know us that they share secrets that only Mr Condor, Conni, Marshall, Tawni and Skylar know about but what happens when a certain guest star starts to make moves on Sonny what will Chad do? Will the secrets come out? Only one way to find out please read. rated M for later chapters.

Chad-Who's the guest Star Me- Not telling but you wont like him but he does like Sonny Chad- What! No-one is touching my Sonny *goes red and starts mumbling*  
>Me-Whatever I do not own SWAC or the Guest Star<p>

Sonny's POV I can't believe it it's been over six months since the best day of my life the only downside is my friends (minus Tawni) weren't there to share it with me but they will do some day when it happens again. Oh time for rehersal then i'll go see Chad i saw him about an hour ago but i miss him already. "Sonny you coming?" My best friend Tawni Hart asked me i could tell she knew i was thinking about a certain blonde hair blue eyed actor but oh well.  
>"Yeah" I said and left my dressing room and made my way to the stage for rehersal we did a Larry and Gary sketch, Check It Out Girls sketch, Gassie sketch and finished with a Sally Jenson sketch. Marshall said we did especially well so we get our Lunch early today YAY more time with Chad even though we have to fight so that our casts (Minus Tawni and Skylar) don't think that we are together. Yes I am with the one and only CDC. Oh there he is with who is that. Oh it must be the gueststar on the falls they look familiar wait its Zac Efron.<br>"OMG Your Zac Efron I love you" Of course Tawni did he was cute and rich which means everything to Tawni.  
>"Of course you do" he said blowing Tawni off poor Tawni "I'm Sonny" I said extending my hand to him he took it and kissed it I saw Chad grit his teeth he didn't like it and i didn't either "And im Zac and your hot" He said giving my hand back and winking at me Chad was even angrier know he hated Zefron to start with and ths isnt helping.<br>"I'm flattered but i'm with somebody" I said and walked away to the lunch que leaving a shocked Zac behind.  
>"Hey Sonshine" I heard Chad say quietly becuase you know were supposed to hate each other so he has to stay quiet "Hey what's up with him" I guestered to Zac who was still shocked "He likes you way too much for my liking but i dont fully blame him i mean you are amazing and hot" i bushed "Hey there i was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner sometime they maybe back to my place" Uhoh Chad's not gonna lke that "Back off Efron she said she wasnt interested she's with someone else who doesn't just want to get into her pants" Chad said and protectivly put his arm around my waist i dont thik Efron noticed though<p>

Chad's POV I put my arms around Sonny this guy is really pushing my buttons now i swear to God i could kill him and if he dosent back off Sonny l will "Someone's a lttle too protective i'd say i think youre jealous that she would rather do me than you" the whole cafeteria was listening now bu i didnt care i grabbed Sonny's hand and walked out with her I got to the So Random! Prop house and sat on the sofa. Sonny sat next to me.  
>"Im sorry i had to leave before i said something i shouldnt and i wasnt going to leave you with him.." I was cut iff by Sonnys lips on mine I kissed back my tounge slid across her lip and begged for enterance which she gladly allowed I pulled her onto my lap and it took a lot of willpower to not remove her clothing from her right there that would have to wait till we got home yes we live together how the paparatzie and our friends dont know where together is beyond me but oh well. I was enjoying the feeling of Sonnys tounge in my mouth when someone cleared their throat i looked up and saw mine and Sonnys casts and they looked furious well expect for tawni andskylar coz they know about us.<br>"Whats going on here Sonny why were you making out with Chip? and why are you in his lap?" Nico asked (yes i know there names)  
>"Umm coz i was kissing him" Sonny said stating th obvious "i think he got that ba-Sonny" Phew close i almost called her babe and she knew coz she was smirking slightly "So you did want to get into her pants" Efronsaid as though it was a fact "Yes but i wasntgoing to..well not here" I mumbled the last part so only my sonshine could here me "Sonny weforbid you to see him" Nico Grady and Zora said at that same time " You cant tell me who i can and cannot see" Sonny yelled "Chad why would you even date a random especially her" Devon said 'her' as thought shes the worst thing in the world and that pissed me off so i punched him in the face grabbed Sonny and left.<p> 


End file.
